


Sanctity

by GRiDGALAXY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Can somebody please tell me how to write fanfiction k thnx, Infinite Month, M/M, infiniteshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRiDGALAXY/pseuds/GRiDGALAXY
Summary: Infinite month: Sanctity





	1. Sanctity

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this little fanfiction to the coolest guy alive, Lunick.  
> You don’t know me on this account, because it is an alt account that I use to post all my fanfiction because I’m too embarrassed to post writing under my usual pseudonym (that I use to post art and interact with people). I’m embarrassed because I’m a complete beginner when it comes to writing, and as a result my writing has lead to myself being humiliated or ashamed quite a number of times in the past.  
> I’m almost never active on discord due to work, school and other things, and I never really talk to you much because I’m always so anxious to message other people first. I’m doing my best to find a way to stop doing this though. Talking to you always fills me with joy and motivation. I hope to speak more often one day.  
> I also don’t post enough content to do with spiritshipping and its many variations. I feel really bad about this sometimes, so I’ve decided to write this. And rather selfishly too, I feel like I’m being left behind. The people who are more active than me and create more content for you than me probably are amazing people. They go out of their way to make all these amazing things for you, which it more than I’ve ever managed.  
> You recently thanked everybody on the discord for being there for you and each other, and I regret not being one of those people. It is awesome to see a group of such supportive and kind people helping each other out, and hopefully one day I’ll get my act together and join you guys.  
> But enough being dumb and edgy! I’m sure you all came for the fanfiction, not this weird emotional paragraph!
> 
> This is also for infinite month, day 16: Sanctity.

"Mamoru?” I asked.  
“Just relax, Jougo.”  
“Doesn't this seem a little weird to you?”  
“Not at all. It's a ritual that many generations of royalty have practiced.”  
“It feels weird to me…”

I was laying on a crystal block in the middle of a shallow lake that was surrounded by tall trees. There was a waterfall nearby, and the water glistened spectacularly under the moonlight. However, the shimmering of the water paled in comparison to the sparkling of the heterochromatic eyes fixed on my body.

My naked body.

“You know it has to be done this way, Jougo.”  
“I'm not comfortable with… well…”  
“Me seeing you naked?”  
“No! Well… Not really, I mean… Uh... Being out in the open without clothes like this is uncomfortable…” Flustered, I struggled to speak proper sentences.  
Mamoru grinned lightly at me as I did.  
“Haha… Well, it won't feel so strange soon. Bear with me.”

I pouted and resumed being quiet and staring up at the starry sky. Mamoru busied himself with a bag of supplies he brought for the ritual.

Mamoru had taken me here earlier today to perform this ritual. I didn't have even the slightest clue what the ritual was for, but agreed nonetheless because… well, how could I say no to Mamoru?

“Eek! Thats cold.” I cried as Mamoru had suddenly spread a strange pigmented substance across my skin.  
“Sorry, I should have warned you.” He apologized. I watched, fascinated as he used paint on his finger to draw strange symbols and patterns onto my body.

I decided now might be the best time to ask, before anything got any weirder. “So, what is the ritual for?”  
“It is called the sanctity ritual. Various people close to the royal family have been made to do the ritual to prove their trustworthiness and loyalty. This prevents dishonourable people from getting close to the family.”  
“But I already trust you, Mamoru.” I said, taken aback by how Mamoru’s statement seemed to ignore any personal trust we had built up. It hurt a little to hear him say that I don't trust him.  
“I know you do, Jougo. But your family doesn't know me the same way you do. They've requested that I do this.”  
“How can a ritual even prove such a thing anyway?”  
“This ritual connects our minds for a period of time. Anybody who has ill intent would be caught almost immediately, once you look into their mind.”

I considered Mamoru’s explanation. It made sense.  
“So we'll be one for a moment, right?” I confirmed.  
“Precisely.”

Mamoru began placing various strangely coloured stones on some of the markings he made on my body, before announcing that he was done.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, planting a kiss on my forehead.  
“... A little.”  
“Its okay. I've been told it doesn't hurt at all. I'll be right with you as it happens. We'll be closer than we've ever been before, so there isn't any need to be scared, okay?”  
“Yeah.”

Mamoru was right. With him so close that he might a well be a part of me, nothing could go wrong. Mamoru would protect me from anything and everything. We'd be safe together. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

“Let's start, shall we?” Mamoru asked, picking up one of my hands with two of his and grasping it gently.  
“Okay.” I agreed.

\---

My eyes opened. Where was I?

It appeared I was in some sort of strange rift, floating alone.

Alone.

Alone?

Mamoru. Where was Mamoru?

Panic set in fast.

“MAMORU!” I yelled, “WHERE ARE YOU MAMORU?”  
No answer.  
“MAMORU…! Mamoru…”  
Still nothing.  
“Don't leave me all alone… Mamoru…”  
Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes.

Fearfully, I curled up into a ball, hid my face in my palms and cried. Mamoru wasn't anywhere. I didn't know where I was.

“Jougo?” His gentle and caring voice snapped me out of my sadness.  
“Ma..mo..ru…” I looked up at him, my face teary.  
He materialized, floating in front of me, just within arms reach.  
“What's wrong?” He asked. His voice was sincere and empathic. It calmed me slightly to hear it.  
“You weren't… here…”  
“I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine.”  
I nodded, wiping away my tears.

Mamoru reached out pulled me into his strong frame, embracing me protectively. I wrapped my arms around him. As we made contact, our bodies started to glow.

My mind felt strange. A plethora of information and memories had opened themselves to me. I closed my eyes and filtered through to see what I could find.

Emotions, memories and thoughts. They were all there for me to see. I could feel them all. The things Mamoru thought about on a daily basis. The memories he held dear. The way he felt towards me.

It felt warm. His love for me filled my mind and slowly spread around my body, leaving a pleasant sensation inside me. It was a feeling more gentle than the darkness, yet more passionate than anything I had felt before. It relaxed my heart and mind until all I could think about was how nice it felt. Where was I again?

“Jougo…” Mamoru said, tightening his embrace.  
“I love you, Mamoru.” I said, overcome by the emotions I had found deep within Mamoru’s mind.  
“I know you do… I love you too…” Mamoru said, stroking my hair, “I'll protect you and the sanctity of our feelings no matter what…”


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite Month day 25: Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is based a few months after the first chapter. Enjoy.

“Mamoru?” I whispered in disbelief.  
“I… Must kill you…” Mamoru’s speech sounded unearthly and unnatural.

I couldn’t understand what he was doing. Moments ago he had pushed me off the ledge of a cliff we’d being watching the sunset at. Then he has proceeded to catch me.  
I was hanging off the side of a two kilometer high or so cliff, and the only thing stopping me from dropping to certain death was Mamoru, kneeling at the edge of the cliff, holding onto my underarms.

“Don’t… Don’t let go…” I forced out, terrified. What had gotten into Mamoru?  
“I must... let go… I have to… kill you…”  
“What are you saying…?!”  
“I have to… It is telling me to... I… I… must…”  
“Who? Who is telling you to?”  
“It.. the.. Light…”

I lost my breath at the sound of one of the words I dreaded most. The light…  
It had taken Mamoru.

“Mamoru, ignore the light! Its corrupting you!”  
“...”  
“Please, listen to me!!!”  
“I can’t… I just…”  
“Fight it!”

Mamoru’s face twitched a little bit. His grip on me shuddered a little bit, then stabilized itself.  
“Mamoru?” Uneasiness laced my shaky voice.  
Mamoru’s eyes shifted towards me strangely. Then he let go.  
“MAMORU!” I yelled. I didn’t want him to be taken away from me. I didn’t care that I was falling to my death. Mamoru didn’t deserve to live life in corrupted state.

As I had that thought though, Mamoru had heard my yell and snapped out of his trance. He looked towards the horizon, then frantically down at me. Panic quickly engulfed him. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he got up and dived straight off the cliff, and started to catch up to me.

“What are you thinking Mamoru?!” I screamed. Now we were both going to die.  
“I need to save…” He sounded confused. The light was trying to regain control.  
“Mamoru?”  
“Now we are both going to die… This is what… the light… wants…”  
“No! No no no!!!!” I began to cry. Mamoru was going to die, possessed by the destructive light.  
“We are both… wretched beings… says the light… You cry because… you are going to die… The light says that is selfish... We must both perish…”  
“You’re wrong! I love you Mamoru! I’m crying because I’m going to die without being with the actual you… You aren’t a wretched being…”  
“I am filth… to this universe… I must be destroyed… You must be destroyed…”

I didn’t know what to say. Maybe if I proved the light wrong, we could spend our last moments together without Mamoru being possessed. We could be happy in our final minutes.

“Would ‘filth’ feel those things for me? I remember feeling the love you had for me. No ‘filth’ would feel like that about anything.”  
Mamoru twitched a little. He was fighting back.  
“Would ‘filth’ have a mind clear of betrayal, manipulation, lies and deception?”  
Mamoru’s eyes started to regain life.  
“Tell me! Would ‘filth’ jump off a cliff to save the person he loves?!”  
Mamoru blinked back to his normal self and began to cry.

“Jougo… I’m sorry, I…”  
“I know…” I spoke through choked sobs.  
Mamoru directed himself through the air towards me, before tightening his arms around me.

Embracing each other, we fell.


End file.
